<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lich Zealot by CrimsonSinner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001739">The Lich Zealot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonSinner/pseuds/CrimsonSinner'>CrimsonSinner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Crimson Road [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demons, F/F, Goddess, Lich, Oneshot, Yandere, Yuri, obsessive - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonSinner/pseuds/CrimsonSinner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A melancholy demon lord bored of her repetitive existence discovers a newfound passion during the heat of battle with a Lich goddess named Jardus. With this discovery, she is unable to return to her generic role as "Demon Lord" and follows her heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emila/Jardus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Crimson Road [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lich Zealot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I’ll say this now. I am new to this whole thing. I don’t consider myself great at writing even though I enjoy it. This is one of the few things I have completed. I wrote this a while back in a fit of passion and one of my close friends reworked it and this was the result. She just changed some words and moved a few things around for better flow. So it made more sense. Anywho I hope you like this. I never put so much work into a one-off idea before.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emila was known by many as the “Demon Lord of the Eastern Frontier.” Though, she prefers her self-given title “Speaker” over such a meaningless title of “Demon Lord.” However, her pride-filled blood detests a single soul from knowing her true self…</p>
<p>For centuries Emila treads the barren kingdom, in destitute, alone. Until she met her, The goddess of war. Emila then knew her reason for being, her one passion, it was an unhealthy obsession. Emila however not dare speak her muses name. Her filthy lips weren’t worthy of such a sweet lullaby. But She dared to carve her loves name into her soul. Binding them together… Or at least that is what the demon lord believed.</p>
<p>This unhealthy passion started as if it were fate, with ease. Just like how every pure romance starts with the clashing of blades. Poor Emila had long grown tired of the same frivolous battles, Same old fights. Another war. Another besmirched hero looking to slay the Demon Lord.</p>
<p>The redundancy of her existence was maddening. When will this cycle of mediocrity end, they try to attack, they die, a never-ending cycle of boredom. Emila began to give up hope, the demon lord stopped caring. Craving an actual battle, to end her miserable existence, to die an honorable death.</p>
<p>Emila didn’t get the title demon lord of the eastern frontier cast upon her for no reason. She is of royal blood and comes from a long line of demonic reign. Death does not frighten Emila, she welcomes it. Her true fear is returning to the underworld dishonoring her father, by not dying a true death. The thought was quickly consuming her mind.</p>
<p>Until she met her.</p>
<p>Just the thought of that moment brought chills down Emilia’s spine. The night she appeared Emila was pacing back and forth in her throne room, awaiting the next poor soul to challenge her. Instead, she was taken aback by the sudden appearance of her savior, Jardus the goddess of war appeared right in front of her.</p>
<p>Emila could not believe her eyes, the warmth that radiated from her, her smell, her glow. Emila was set back, and at a loss for words. She had long heard rumors of gods and goddesses roaming the overworld.</p>
<p>But never in her 500 years of life, could she have predicted that one would appear and challenge her. Jardus’ beauty was as breathtaking as it was haunting.</p>
<p>At first, Emila was confused. Who was this stranger? How did she get this far without her sensing her presence? This got Emila’s blood pumping, her heart racing, and the horned woman couldn’t help but snicker.</p>
<p>A cloaked woman stood at the bottom of the steps leading to her throne. Emila’s royal guards rushed the figure weapons drawn. But suddenly stopped in their tracks, frozen as she rose one of her bandage covered arms. The guards suddenly seemed to collapse.</p>
<p>Then she spoke… The words weren’t coming from the being in front of her. Instead, the voice appeared behind Emila. She could feel its breath on her neck as it spoke.</p>
<p>“Demon Lord. I the Goddess of War and Death Jardus have heard the wish of a foolish one who knows nothing of true battle. I have come before you to request a duel. I offer up my blessing if I’m defeated. If I defeat you in a fair battle, I will not claim your misguided life. I instead want one of the horns that have filled your kind with such pride over the years.”</p>
<p>Her instincts were telling her to run. If she didn’t, she knew would surely know defeat and shame. However, Emila wouldn’t accept these feelings as her own. She wouldn’t cave into such cowardly thoughts. She stood up from her throne. Quickly unsheathing her massive black blade. She could feel a maddening smile had completely escaped across her lips. She couldn’t control it; she hadn’t been challenged in such a way before. It brought her bitter excimer, of which she would never admit. Her bad habit was bleeding through her facade. Emila couldn’t suppress her laughter. This was everything she wanted and more.</p>
<p>“Run from my destiny! I think not lich!”</p>
<p>Emila finally broke the silence, intentionally or not. She had been staring holes into the gangly looking goddess before her. Watching her every movement with deep interest and arousal. The lich simply nodded at the response and started removing the bandages that wrapped her arms. Revealing long thin boney arms. She pointed a finger at Emila and a thick fog started to engulf the room.</p>
<p>“So, no one interrupts.”</p>
<p>Her voice was chilling. Even more so than before. Yet again Emila snickered in response. Both of the women readied themselves. Both waiting for the other one to make the first move. After what seemed like an eternity Emila decided to make her first move</p>
<p>The duel only lasted a moment. Yet for the demon, it felt like it was an eternity. As she approached with her swift attack, The Lich quickly countered, aiming at her neck. The demon managed to avoid a fatal blow.</p>
<p>Emila has never known defeat, has never been on the losing side of a battle. With every blow, the goddess took Emilia, fell more and more in love. The fight had been one-sided, it was as if Emila didn’t lift a finger.</p>
<p>Emilia sealed her fate the moment the battle began; she had no chance against the Lich. Beaten, bloody and torn Emilia was unable to move, her entire body numb. She began to slip in and out of consciousness.</p>
<p>The lich slowly walked up to the demon she just defeated. Placing her boney fingers onto one of her horns.</p>
<p>“Deal is a deal. As promised, I’ll have one of the horns your kind values so much.”</p>
<p>This time the lich was snickering. She pulled Emila’s head to the side with grace and ease and with one quick movement she stole her horn, one of the most sacred parts of a demon.</p>
<p>The strongest demon known to mankind was just defeated in only an instant.</p>
<p>Despite losing her pride as the demon lord and suffering such a humiliating defeat. Her heart was still racing. Despite her body being completely numb and broken. She felt something for the first time, a warmth within that she has never known.</p>
<p>Not long after her shameful defeat to the Lich, Emila seemingly disappeared as if it were in thin air.</p>
<p>Rumor had it that the lich reappeared during the great war and taken their demon queens life during the battle. The kingdom would mourn the loss of their once-great ruler.</p>
<p>Emila instead turned her back on her name as the demon lord, she abandoned her country. Emila followed her heart and her passion. Once again, she had a reason for being.</p>
<p>She would forsake her duties and travel to Ylustead in the hopes of finding her beloved. She began a conquest, preaching the name of the goddess Jardus, and consume anyone who would fare besmirch her beloved.</p>
<p>Emila soon adopted the name “The Speaker” and the locals would start to refer to her as “The Lich Zealot” Which she lovingly embraced.</p>
<p>While traveling Emilia happened across the ruins of a once standing village. Through all the smoke and debris Emilia felt at home, blood was in the air and it sent a chill down her spine. It had been what seemed like an eternity since she had her battle with her beloved</p>
<p>Emilia had to get stronger, in the event she had to prove her love, there isn’t anything she wouldn’t do. While perverse thoughts flooded her mind, she stumbled over a body lying in the rubble. As she arose, she came face to face with two wounded children. One with crimson red hair and scarlet eyes and the other with long light blue hair with eyes bluer than the ocean.</p>
<p>Emilia’s excitement dwindled, she had no interest in children, they are too weak to fight, it would be pathetic and beneath her to attack something so helpless.</p>
<p>Emilia’s attention was heightened as she looked back at the girl with those piercing scarlet eyes. The crimson-haired girl had an all too familiar look in her eyes. Hatred was oozing out of this little girl, her heart was turning black, she wanted one thing. revenge…</p>
<p>Revenge against who? Emilia thought to herself as a snicker escaped her. She felt that exact feeling right after her encounter. Before she realized what, she was truly feeling. Despair!! Emila was afraid she would never get to experience this feeling again… She decided she would face her destiny once again.</p>
<p>The Speaker simply held out her hand towards the children. A knowing look in her eye. A sickly-sweet smile planted on her face. She watched the crimson one goes to protect the crying one. Arms out and blocking her from view. Speaker’s smile only grew from this act of bravery.</p>
<p>“Come child. We have much to discuss…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this story. This is just a small part of a bigger world I have in mind. Our dear Emila doesn't play a large role in the main story. So I wanted to write about her in some way or another.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>